


Fingers in His Hair

by GlitterMan (Glitter_Man)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i dont even know man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitter_Man/pseuds/GlitterMan
Summary: For the ask prompt on tumblr "Kiss!- below the belt"
Relationships: Claude von Riegan/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Fingers in His Hair

Claude sighed as Maratus pressed a kiss against his clothed cock. Yes, he was nervous, but damn if Maratus didn't seem determined. Maratus carefully unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down below his hips. Claude gripped the arms of the chair he was in in anticipation as Maratus breathed over him and nuzzled at his length. Eventually, Maratus smirked up at him, and took his cock into his mouth. Claude let out a moan and couldn't resist tangling his fingers in Maratus's hair. Maratus hummed and got to work.

Claude was trying not to move too much, but occasionally his hips bucked up against his will. Gods, Maratus's mouth was so good. His partner glanced up at him, then closed his eyes and took him all the way down to the base of his shaft. Claude choked out a small noise and clenched his fingers tighter in Maratus's hair. Maratus let himself be held there for a moment, before the need to breathe became too much and he pushed himself off.

"Damn, sorry," Claude said, slightly embarrassed.

"Don't worry love, I can take whatever you give me," Maratus said.

"Are you sure?" Maratus smirked, "Be as rough as you want," he said with a wink.

Claude let out a heavy breath as Maratus sank back down. But if he was sure...

Claude twisted his fingers in Maratus's hair again, and carefully started moving his hips. Maratus moaned around his cock. Claude groaned at the feeling and pulled his partner's hair tighter, moving Maratus at his pace. Maratus only pulled back once or twice, taking Claude's rough treatment with pleasure.

"Agh, Maratus, I-," Maratus just hummed and pressed his mouth all the way down. Claude moaned as he came down Maratus's throat. Maratus continued gently mouthing at his dick until Claude pulled him off, oversensitive. Maratus just grinned up at him with hooded eyes, licking his lips.


End file.
